


Sweetest Compliments

by wetrustinjjp



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non AU, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetrustinjjp/pseuds/wetrustinjjp
Summary: An aftermath of Idol Radio recording wherein Jinyoung sulked at Jaebeom because his hyung made him got flustered and shy after complimenting him.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 149





	Sweetest Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first work for jjp so please be kind on me. I apologize in advance if it's not up to your expectations. I'm trying to improve my writings so bear with me for a while, please sksksks I got inspired by JJP interactions during the Idol Radio recordings and decided to write this. I hope you enjoy reading it!

“Good work today everyone!” 

One of the radio staff announced as the recording for Idol Radio today has officially ended. The members were all bowing their heads as they thanked the staff for the opportunity. A few chatters can be heard among them while they were collecting their stuff from the waiting room. Mark has been lowkey sulking ever since the whole thing with sharing the van with Bambam got brought up and now the younger has been busy trying to placate his hyung by side hugging him. Going as far as promising to buy Milo some treats while the rest are amused by their interactions.

Jinyoung walked a few steps behind them and noticed how Jaebeom hasn’t stopped smiling since the broadcast ended. The leader’s face radiated happiness and satisfaction as they all walked to the garage where their vans are parked. Jinyoung just directed his attention back to the members who were still chattering away. They are in a good mood after the successful recording. 

Later when they are all settled in their respective vans, with Jaebeom and Jinyoung sitting side by side in silence as their manager drives them back home, Jaebeom turns his head to face the younger who is currently closing his eyes and sinking into the plush car seat. Truth be told, Jinyoung still felt kinda embarrassed after he had to compliment Jaebeom earlier. It’s not that he doesn’t like complimenting Jaebeom, but it just felt weird to utter those sincere words of praise in public, in the presence of other members, and in front of thousands of fans watching the live broadcast. 

Both Jaebeom and Jinyoung have always been private persons and much preferred to share their thoughts when it’s just the two of them. Their sweetest words exchange usually happens when they are tucked in together in the bed, cuddling each other under the blanket while soft tunes played from Jaebeom’s phone on nightstand. As they both felt sated and relaxed, Jinyoung would snuggle closer and rest his head on Jaebeom’s chest. His fingers tracing abstract patterns on Jaebeom’s warm skin while Jaebeom would throw his arm around Jinyoung’s waist, pulling him closer. Only then Jinyoung would spill about whatever things that had been sitting on his mind. Jaebeom would patiently listen until he’s done and replied with his own thoughts on the matter. 

That’s why Jinyoung was kinda caught off guard when he turned his seat to the left and found Jaebeom sitting on the seat previously occupied by Bambam. He took a few seconds to think about what he could say towards Jaebeom that feels genuine but at the same time doesn’t reveal too much of what he truly feels. No, he would reserve those for when they are in the privacy of their bedroom. 

As he said into the mic whatever his mind supplied him with at the moment, Jinyoung made eye contact with Jaebeom. Holding his gaze for a few seconds but quickly looked away when he couldn’t take it anymore. If you ask Jinyoung, he would say that Jaebeom seemed to be really curious about what Jinyoung has to say about him, even when he knows how Jinyoung truly feels deep inside. He enjoys teasing the younger like this. In the way he made Jinyoung say it out loud the things he adores about him. As Jinyoung went through his speech, Jaebeom looked like he wanted to interrupt him. Wants to place his hand on Jinyoung’s nape and arm, but managed to hold himself back. Instead, he just thanked Jinyoung when he finished talking, offering him his bright smile before going back to his seat beside Youngjae. 

As it is now, Jinyoung was suddenly interrupted from his quiet, peaceful rest when he felt a finger poking his left arm constantly. He cracked one eye open and looked at Jaebeom who had one finger digging slightly to his arm. Jinyoung just pouted when he saw his hyung’s smile - the one where his white teeths are on display and his eyes turned to half crescents. Jinyoung closed his eyes again and continued his attempt to sleep, but Jaebeom kept on poking his arm. He heaved a sigh and sat up straighter in his seat as he finally turned his head towards his hyung, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Jinyoung-ah”

“What is it, Jaebeom-ah?” 

“Why are you pouting right now, baby?” 

At this question, Jinyoung just glared at Jaebeom and pouted even more before answering, “You know why.” 

Jaebeom’s smile just got brighter at his response and he chuckled when he saw the younger turning his head away from him again, staring resolutely at the streets they passed by. 

“Jinyoung-ah, look at me please.” Jaebeom softly said as he placed his hand on Jinyoung’s face and turned it towards him. The pout on the younger’s lips is still present and Jaebeom resisted the urge to kiss it away. 

“Baby, I didn’t think you would get this upset about having to compliment me. It’s not the first time you did so I thought you wouldn’t mind this time.” 

“It’s not that, Beom-ah.” Jinyoung finally relented and stopped pouting. He grabbed Jaebeom’s hand that was resting on his cheek and intertwined their fingers, resting both hands on his lap. 

“It just feels weird to say all those things in front of the members and the staff there. Actually, I would like to see you try doing that and not get embarrassed by the teasings.” 

Jaebeom hums while he moves his thumb to stroke Jinyoung’s hand. The skin felt smooth and warm to touch. His expression turned softer as he answered the younger.

“Alright, I get it. I’m sorry for purposely switching seats with Bambam and made you compliment me in front of everyone. I just wanted to hear you speaking nice things about me since you seemed to like scolding me when we are on schedules lately.” Jaebeom smiled playfully while he brought their intertwined hands close to his lips. Kissing the back of Jinyoung’s hand in a sweet gesture and effectively making Jinyoung blush. Jinyoung tried to retract his hand away, but Jaebeom just tightened his hold on the younger’s hand. Going back to slowly stroke the soft skin there with his thumb instead. 

Jinyoung’s response is to whine petulantly like he always did when he feels shy. He isn’t used to Jaebeom being this soft when they are not at home, even if they are practically alone inside the van as their manager is too focused on driving down the road to listen to their conversations. Jaebeom just continued to look at the younger who is currently trying to avoid his gaze. Jaebeom holds back a laugh at his Jinyoungie being all adorable like this. 

“You know, I never admit it before but I really like hearing your compliment. The way you said it makes me feel like I’m really loved and that I’ve done a good job.” 

Jinyoung finally directs his gaze back at Jaebeom and can’t help but smile back. His expression mirrors the one currently gracing Jaebeom’s own face. 

“Jaebeom-ah, you always did a good job. I was just teasing you with all the scolding because you look so cute pouting after that.” Jinyoung giggled as he brought his free hand to bop Jaebeom’s nose as he continued his speech. “And of course you’d feel loved because I do love you.” 

Jinyoung leaned forward in his seat and kissed Jaebeom on the lips softly. Just a slight peck for a few seconds. When he leaned back on his seat, Jaebeom had the same happy and satisfied expression he showed earlier when they just finished the recording. Jaebeom just kissed Jinyoung’s hand again in response before settling back on his seat as well. 

“I love you too Jinyoung-ah and I’ll make sure to let you know that when we’re back at home.” 

Jinyoung’s smile got bigger as he closed his eyes again. Slowly drifting off to sleep to the feeling of Jaebeom’s hand fitting perfectly with his and the promise of his hyung whispering sweet compliments to him later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Please let me know in the comments or find me on twitter. I go by the same username @wetrustinjjp so feel free to talk to me there uwu


End file.
